H20: Just Add Water Season 4 Continuation
by JordiNicholson
Summary: In my H20: Just Add Water season four continuation; Cleo, Rikki, and Bella struggle with a new and possibly threatening source. They will have to try harder at keeping their mermaid secret because people are wondering what has been happening on Mako Island and want to discover the truth behind the beautiful island. Also, the group reunites with some former friends and enemies.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strongEpisode 1: Reunited/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The first scene takes place at Rikki's Cafe in the office and Zane is sitting in his desk chair while Rikki is sitting in the blue velvet chair in front of the desk. Zane looks up at Rikki, who is admiring the dolphin statue that Cleo and Bella made her. "So is Sophie finally okay with Will and Bella dating?" Rikki looks up confused because the topic came out of nowhere. Rikki shakes the confusion away. "Uhhh. She's not okay with it. But she has been backing off." Rikki pauses. "Why?" Zane looks at his computer then looks back up at Rikki. "Because, I have been considering re-hiring her again. Because she does have a lot of experience and she was a great worker, you know before she went sabotaging things." Rikki opens her eyes wide and starts to say something, but is interrupted by Zane. "Well that is if you and the girls are okay with it." Rikki gives Zane a worried slash angry look and rolls her eyes. "I don't know Zane. Out of all the things she has done, are you really willing to forgive her?" Zane leans closer to Rikki. "Yes, because that's all we can do right now. And I don't want to lose this place because it has your name on it and it's a step closer I have to be with you again Rikki." Rikki looks shocked of what he just said and changes the topic. "And what about how much this place means to this town. It's not just about us. You always think things are about us, but there are other people in this town Zane. Think about..." Zane cuts her off. "I'm sorry Rikki. Of coarse it's about them too. So what do you have to say?" Rikki looks at the dolphin reminding her of Cleo and Bella and shows it to Zane. "It's about them too." Then she puts it on the desk and Zane smiles. "I already took care of that. I text them both and Cleo said ok and Bella hasn't text back." And he gets closer to Rikki and puts his hands on top oh hers. Rikki takes her hands out from underneath his hands. "Okay. But if she does anything to wreck this place or messes with us again. Then she's gone for good. I mean it, she'll be fired and banned from the cafe." Zane gives Rikki a thank you look that makes Rikki want to kiss him. But Rikki told him they are starting over. And Zane agreed. After Rikki gets the thought of them back together out of her head. She brings up another problem. "But there is still a problem." She pauses. "We still have the financial issues. And re-hiring Sophie will make it worse. Unless she works for free. Which we both know she won't do." Zane loses his smile and looks at his desk and looks back up at Rikki. "Yeah I know. That's why I was wondering if you could get a second job." Rikki looks confused and angry. "First of all, why do I have to be the one to get a second job? And secondly, when I'm at my other job, who's going to help you?" Rikki looks at Sophie's application near Zane's computer mouse then looks up at him. "Sophie. Sophie's gonna help you!" Zane looks from the application to Rikki. "Yes. You two are going to be co-managers, and when you are at your second job, Sophie is going to do you responsibilities, and when you are here, you are going to..."..try.." He enunciates the word and continues. "..to work together." Rikki rolls her eyes. "I'll do it. But if she does anything, she's gone for good. And I mean it." Zane smiles at her and gets up and kisses her. "Thank you so much Rikki!" After he kisses her, he realizes what he done. "Sorr...sorry Rikki." Then he shake his head. "I shouldn't have done that. We agreed to start over and take it slow, and here I kiss you." Rikki's eyes are wide open and lips partly open. She then shakes her head forgetting what just happened. "It's...it's fine." Rikki walks to the door with her head down and still shaking her head. "Well I'm going to get that job." When she opens the door, Bella is standing right there. "Oh.." shakes her head. "..hey Bella. Bye Bella." Then Rikki walks past Bella. Bella looks back at Rikki and mumbles. "That was weird." She looks at Zane who is standing and staring at the floor. "Are you okay Zane?" Bella asks confused. Zane snaps out of what just happened between him and Rikki. "Oh. Hey. What brings you here?" Bella answers his question. "I came by to tell you that Will and I can come in every so often to help you and Sophie while Rikki is at her other job." Zane scratches his head. "Oh. So you did get my message. And you don't have to do that." Then he realizes the mischievous grin on Bellas face. "Ohhhh. You mean keep an eye on Sophie?" Then they both laugh and Bella nods her head. And Zane gives her an answer. "And yeah, we will appreciate that Bella." Bella says. "No problem. I'm going to Wills to tell him you're okay with our idea. I'm sure the girls will like it. See ya." And after Bella leaves he mumbles bye still thinking of how much he wants to take Rikki and kiss her again. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" This second scene is inside Will's place after Bella tells Will Zane agreed to let them watch over Sophie. Then Will pulls Bella by her waist and kisses her. But they are soon interupted by Sophie. "Just because I can deal with you two together, doesn't mean I like it." Will and Bella slowly separate. Sophie gets what she needs and walks to the door. "Well I got what I need. So I'm off to get my job back, then I'm going back to my place."After she leaves. Will and Bella lock lips again. Then there is a knock at the door. Bella shakes her head and Will rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling. "Come in" Rikki and Cleo walk in and Rikki says. "You better be careful the next time you openly invite someone in. I could have been a robber." Cleo, Bella, and Will all laugh. Then will pulls Bella back and holds her in a warm cuddly embrace. Then both Bella and Will greet the girls. "Hey." "Hey." Cleo and Rikki say. Rikki gives them the good news. "I got the job at the Marine Park." Rikki says as she smiles. Bella jokingly says. "Wow! You are becoming quit the worker." And they all laugh. Rikki shakes her head and smiles and has her hands behind her back while she rocks back and forth. "Yes I am." Cleo gets out of her thoughts about Lewis. "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me on the way here?" Will looks at Cleo and says concerned. "Are you okay?" Cleo says. "Yes. I'm just kind of distracted." Cleo works up a smile. "So what kind of job is it?" Rikki responds to Cleos question. "It's actually your old job." And Will, Bella, and Cleo nod at Rikki. Then Rikki continues to talk. "Yeah. Apparently they can't keep employees that listen and do their job right. i guess one girl purposely froze a kids ice cream because the kid couldn't decide what flavor he wanted." Cleo rolls her eyes, "Wow! Some people don't know what limitations are." They all nod in agreement with Cleo. "So do you want to take a walk and maybe go by Emma's old house." Cleo looks at the rest of the gang. They all nod and say. "Sure." Will says. "I still wish we could meet her soon." Then Bella agrees with Will. "Yeah. I wish I could meet this other girl in the fish club." They all laugh and walk out of Wills place. When they walk toward the Cafe, Rikki tells them she has to go in and tell Zane she'll be back later. After a few minutes, Rikki comes back out. "Ok. I'm ready. But he said when I get back we need to talk...alone." "That's weird." Cleo says. And Rikki mumbles, "Yeah it is." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they get to Emma's old house they see an old women walk outside with a garbage bag. Cleo then walks closer to the trash can. While the others stay behind her. Then Cleo looks curious and walks closer to the woman. Bella shouts. "What are you doing?" Cleo takes a better look at the woman and turns around and says. "It's Miss Chatham!" Rikki looks at Cleo. "What?!" Then Cleo walks toward the woman and Rikki follows while Will and Bella start to make out. Miss Chatham recognizes the girls and yells. "Hey girls." Then she throws her trash away. "Hey!" Rikki and Cleo say together. Then Rikki says. "I thought you went to Florida to live with your daughter? Why are you at Emma's old house?" Miss Chatham answers. "I'm here because the Gilbert's lent me their house while they are away. And I had to stay around close enough to help you if you girls really needed help. But not too close to where you would come to me with everything." She pauses. "And I didnt' tell you girls because I knew you could figure things out on your own." Bella and Will finally stop making out and walk to Cleo and Rikki. Then Rikki blows up. "So you thought it would be better if you let us get attacked by a TENTACLE, by ourselves!? Oh...no. How about almost being exposed by people mining Mako!" Rikki starts to say something else, but is interrupted by Bella. "Calm down Rikki. She may not have known. And if so, she probably knew you could figure it out." Miss Chatham speaks again. "I didn't know anyone would actually try to mine Mako. But I knew all three of you could handle it." Bella looks confused. And Miss Chatham looks at Bella. "Yes. I know you are one of them." And she points at Cleo and Rikki. And Bella and Will looks shocked. And Miss Chatham continues. "I can sense when other mermaids are around. And speaking of mermaids, Emma is coming home soon. She doesn't want me to tell you girls exactly when she'll be home because she wants it to be a surprise." Miss Chatham looks at Will. "And you are?" Will responds. "I'm Will. It's nice to finally meet you. Cleo and Rikki talk about you a lot." Rikki and Cleo smile. Miss Chatham smiles and looks at them. "They have, have they?" The girls smile and shake their heads "yes".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong Episode 2: Upgradestrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The first scene is in Cleos room. All three girls are sitting on Cleos bed talking about Miss Chatham ,and Rikki and Cleo inform Bella about what all Miss Chatham has done for them and the incident with her and Zane. When Rikki and Cleo both wonder why Miss Chatham didn't tell them that she was staying at Emmas. Bella says. "Well it's like she said. She new you guys were able to handle it. And people don't always need guidance for everything." Rikki and Cleo nod in agrrement. Then they all talk about how they wish Emma could be back for the late Graduation party at the Cafe. And Cleo brings up, "I know. I really want her to see the improvement you and Zane have done to the Cafe." She says as she points at Rikki. "And Lewis wants to see her too. He goes back to the States in a few weeks, for his teachers assistant training." Cleo says as she frowns and looks down at her bed. After a few moments of silence, Kim walks into Cleo's bedroom and breaks the silence. "Dad said dinner is ready. And he doesn't want to start it late because of you again." Then Cleo answers her "Okay Kim. Now leave." Then Cleo rolls her eyes. Before they leave Cleo's room, Bella looks at Rikki and says. "We will talk about this later." Then they all walk downstairs to eat dinner. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After dinner, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella are in Cleo's room. Rikki is sitting in Cleo's desk chair, Bella is on the edge of Cleo's bed, and Cleo is also on the same side. Bella looks at Rikki. "Soooo. What happened between you and Zane?" Rikki looks at Bella. "Well as you know, Zane and I have been running the Cafe together again." They all shake their heads. Then Rikki continues. "And yesterday before Bella walked into the office, Zane kissed me." Cleo and Bella look at Rikki surprised and shocked. "And before we took a walk, I walked in the cafe to tell him I would be back. And he said he wanted to talk to me after I got back. And when I got back he told me he really wanted to be with me again, and I told him I'll think about it." Cleo and Bella say in unison. "Oh wow!" Rikki nods her head and says. "Yeah. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." Cleo gives Rikki a concerned look and says. "I don't want him to almost get us exposed again, but Rikki, if you trust him and think he won't be a hot-headed jerk again, then I say give him another chance." Rikki looks at Cleo. "I still don't know because the whole thing with Sophie really was horrible." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cleo is at the Marine Park training Ronnie for his new routine for the next up and coming show. While the head dolphin trainer notices that she has been training Ronnie for his new routine for only 10 minutes and Cleo already got him to learn 4 new tricks in a row. So he walks up to her and asks her if she wants to train 3 new dolphins and one will be with Ronnie in the show. Cleo has doubts about it because that's a total of 4 dolphins. And one of the new ones, she has to start from the beginning and has to train Ronnie and the new dolphin to be in synch for the show less than 6 weeks away. While she worries about that in her head, the dolphin trainer says, "And you will be doing the routines in the water, to be at their level." Cleo opens her mouth in shock. And he asks he what's wrong, then Will comes to the rescue. "She's just shocked because she wants to further her responsibilities here, but she can't because she is allergic to the chemicals in the water." Then Will says. "I can train the new dolphin in the water and Cleo can continue to train Ronnie out of the water." The manager looks at Will. "That is a fantastic idea Will. You are hired." Will looks at him. "Already?" The manager answers his question. "Because I have seen you help Cleo train Ronnie and you are surely skilled already." Will shakes his head and says. "Okay then. Thank you very much." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bella decides she should go and get something for Will for their anniversary. So she goes swimming out near Mako to get a few shells and rocks. While she is swimming to a bed of beautiful neon pink coral, she thinks she hears a motor from a boat, but she looks around and sees nothing, so she continues to swim deeper to get a nice looking shell near the coral. After she gets the coral she goes closer to the surface, but not to the surface, and she drops it because it's not "Will" like. Then she swims toward a big beautiful rock that shimmers like silver in some spots. She recognizes a very unique looking rock that Will showed her before on the internet, so she definitely keeps the rock. After she takes some seaweed off it, she starts to swim away, but she gets distracted by human looking hair. Then suddenly the body swims out from behind the rock and becomes face to face to Bella. Bella looks utterly shocked and kind of scared because the semi-tan dirty blonde with dark red highlights is a mermaid too! The mermaid also looks shocked. Even though Bella wants to talk to her, she swims away instead. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Bella gets to the Moon Pool, where she's supposed to meet Cleo and Rikki, she sees that the Moon Pool walls are cracked. "What happened now?" Bella asks with her eyes in shock. Then Rikki says. "We think it's another mining attempt." As Cleo has a few tears coming from her eyes. Then Bella looks at them both. "I hate to bring on some more bad news. But while I was getting some shells and rocks for Will, I came across another one of us." Cleo and Rikki both look at Bella astonished. Cleo says. "Maybe it was Emma." Bella says. "I'm not too sure, this girl had dirty blonde hair and dark red highlights. And her skin was a bit darker than yours Cleo." Rikki joins the conversation. "That's weird. Miss Chatham said nothing about another mermaid." Then Cleo says. "Yeah and the description Bella gave sounds nothing like Emma." Then Lewis arrives in the Moon Pool looking confused and upset. The girls ask him what's wrong. He looks at Cleo and says. "I need to talk to you."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strongEpisode 3 Does He Love Mestrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Lewis tells Cleo he needs to talk to her, Rikki and Bella say together. "See you later Cleo." Then they both swim off. Cleo, still in the water, looks up at Lewis. "What is it Lewis?" Lewis paces back and forth. Then he kneels down to Cleo. "I hate to do this to you already. But I need to go back to the states in a few days." Cleo starts to say something, but she can't find anything to say besides, "What?!" Cleos expression goes from angry to disappointment. "Lewis, I thought you said you had to go back after summer break, not a few weeks into it." Lewis puts his hand on top of hers and looks into her eyes. "I did say that, but they asked me to come back early to start my assistant training. That's why we need to make these last few days count Cleo." Cleo begins to cry. "But I just got you back Lewis." Cleo pauses. "And I don't think I can deal with losing you again." She then pulls her hand out from under Lewis'. "It's just too hard!" Then she swims off and Lewis jumps up and yells. "CLEO! Wait!" Knowing he can't catch her, he pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Uh hey Rikki. I just told Cleo I have to go back to the states soon and she swam off." Rikki interrupts him. "Lewis, you have a bad habit of doing this. But I'm on my way to her house now. Bye." "Bye." Lewis says. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rikki gets to Cleos house and knocks on the door and Sam answers. "Oh hey Rikki. Sam looks at Rikki questionly. "Cleo came home about 10 minutes ago crying and demanding no one talk to her. We didn't listen" As Sam points at Kim on the couch. "So we went to her room and asked if she was okay and she told us to go away. Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Rikki walks inside and closes the door behind her and says. "Yeah. It's Lewis. He is going back to the states in a few days and just told Cleo today." Rikki then walks toward the end of the staircase and asks. "So she's still in her room?" Sam still looks shocked and says sympathetically. "Yes she is." Then Rikki walks up to Cleos room and knocks on Cleos closed door. Cleo responds from the other side of the door. "Go away Kim." And wipes her nose. Rikkie answers. "It's me. Rikki." Rikki tries to open the door. "Please unlock the door Cleo." Cleo gets up and unlocks and opens the door, then she lets Rikki in. Rikki walks in and she shuts the door behind her. Rikki and Cleo sit on Cleos bed. Rikki says. "So, Lewis called me and told me what was going on. He told me to come and check on you." Cleo looks up at Rikki. "I don't know if I can let him go again Rikki." Rikki says. "It's supposed to be only three months right?" Cleo answers. "Yes." Then Rikki continues. "Well you guys can last that long. You just have to make sure you two stay in contact with eachother. That's all. And when he's done with his training, then he can come back here and work somewhere close to you." Cleo shivers to what Rikki said. Then she says. "That's what I'm afraid of Rikki." Cleo pauses and looks at the picture of her and Lewis that's on her desk. Then she continues. "I'm afraid he won't come back. I'm afraid he'll like it so much in the states and he won't...come back." Cleo starts to cry even more. And Rikki pats Cleos back and says. "You don't have to worry about that Cleo, he will come back. He loves you."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bella and Will are together at his place. He looks at Bella and says. "So just a few minutes ago before you got distracted by my new shell I got yesterday, you said you had something important to tell me." Bella lightly puts the shell down and looks up at Will. "Oh. Yeah. Well when I was out near Mako swimming and searching for shells for you." Bella trakes a deep breath. "Well, I came across another mermaid." Will looks amazed and shocked. "Wow. And that was today?" Bella shakes her head and Will proceeds. "That's interesting. So do you know who she is?" Bella answers Will's question. "No I don't because I was too shocked and weirded out and I swam away." Will says. "It could have been Emma. You know Cleo and Rikki's friend who should be coming back soon. I'm sure it was just her." Bella responds. "I don't think it was. I've seen a picture of her and the mermaid I seen today didn't look like her." Will then says. "Maybe she dyed her hair or something." Bella opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a knock on Wills door. Will walks toward the door and opens it to find Ryan standing there looking stunned. Ryan looks at Will and realizes Bella is with him he and stops what he was going to say. Then Will waves his hand in front of Ryan's face. "Helllloooooo. Ryan, what do you want." Ryan returns to his normal state and answers. "Hey. I'm sorry to bother you guys, but your sister told me to come over and tell you something." As he points at Will still stunned. Will says. "Okay. What is it?" Ryan looks from Bella to Will. "Ummm, Sophie said she seen Bella near Mako while she was taking pictures." Will and Bella give Ryan a "continue" look. Ryan shakes his head still confused of the news Sophie gave him and continues. "And Sophie was swimming...and so was Bella." Bella and Will both drop their jaws. Bella whispers. "Oh no." Ryan looks at Bella. "Yeah, we know you are..." Ryan is still baffled and scratches his head confused still. "...a mermaid. She took a picture when she seen you when she was behind a rock." "Oh no." Will says. "Why did she have YOU come and tell me?" Ryan answers Will's question. "Because she had to go to the Cafe for work." Bella looks at Ryan concerned. "Can you please keep my secret? I'm willing to trust you. Please." Before Ryan could say anything, Cleo, Rikki, Zane and Lewis barge into Will's place. And Cleo says, without realizing. "Sophie knows we're mermaids!" The "mermaid club" all look at Ryan worried, while Ryan looks from Bella, to Rikki and Cleo. "What?! It's not just Bella." He points and looks at Bella then says. "It's you two also?!" And he looks at Rikki and Cleo. Then Ryan passes out. p 


End file.
